


Cailean Drabbles

by 3988Akasha



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randomly saw a pair of children's slippers at the store the other day and well, this is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cailean Drabbles

"You can't be serious, James," Michael said.

They were standing in front of a children's shoe store, a bin at the front full of animal slippers.

"They're adorable."

James reached into the bin and pulled out a pair of shark slippers. He slid his hands into them before turning to face Michael, his best wide-eyed expression on his face.

"No, they're ridiculous."

James rolled his eyes. "They're children's slippers. I think ridiculous is appropriate."

Michael looked sadly at the slippers, failing to find the amusement James found in the monstrosities. Unfortunately, he did find James' happiness compelling; compelling enough to consider indulging him in this. After all, they were only slippers. Slippers in designed to look like a shark. A shark with red eyes that lit up whenever the slippers moved. Michael figured describing them as “ridiculous” was being generous. Their son, Cailean, was young enough to grow out of them soon enough, so they'd not plague him for long.

"How likely am I to talk you out of purchasing them?"

The grin that split James' face decided it for Michael. He pulled James into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"If it makes you that happy then," Michael began, "But we'll not be buying the tike a new pair each time he grows out of them, yeah?"

"Of course, darling," James answered.

When James kissed his cheek before bouncing into the store, Michael knew he'd be back here buying new shark slippers each time Cailean grew out of the previous pair.

~        ~        ~        ~        ~

“Did you boys have a good time, then?” James asked as he walked into the house, arms filled with more candy than necessary.

“We’re in the bedroom,” Michael called, voice echoing through the house.

James placed the bags on the counter, vowing to make Michael deal with the candy later. He climbed the stairs and followed the sounds of Michael and Cailean laughing.

“No,” James said from the doorway, arms crossed.

Michael simply smiled and fitted the tiny black nose to Cailean’s face.

“There you are, button, go show your da how cute you look in your costume,” Michael said as he ushered Cailean from the bed.

“We cannot let him go outside dressed like this, Michael,” James protested.

James watched Michael signal their son and soon Cailean was turning in front of him, showing him the full outfit, a grin just like his father’s taking up most of his face. Clearly, he’d left the boy alone with Michael for too long.

“It has a _tail_ , James. And the giant ears, he really likes the giant ears.”

“I’m sure you did nothing to encourage him?”

“I did nothing of the sort.”

James looked between Michael and their son. Somehow he knew this was Michael’s way of getting even for the slippers, which they’d bought in every size the company produced, and grudgingly agreed it was fair. Although, he thought it might be poor parenting to perpetuate a game of one-upmanship using their son as a pawn. Then he saw the way Michael fussed over the costume, adjusting the way it sat, moving the nose to make it more comfortable, watched how he painstakingly drew whiskers (it was a very good thing they had a makeup artist when they were on set) and realized he’d been soundly defeated by the two most important men in his life.

“Right then, next year you’re responsible for the candy,” James declared.


End file.
